duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas Nightwhisper
Lukas Nightwhisper ( transferred ) Played By DuskJackST "Something inside of me, has opened up it's eyes Why did you put it there? Did you not realize This thing inside of me, it screams the loudest sound Sometimes I think I could I'm gonna burn this whole world down" Burn - Nine Inch Nails model: Actor Chris Evans *Lukas' Character Sheet *Lukas' Character Portrait *Lukas' wolf form *Shadow Lord (Pure Breed x3) Fostern , Ahroun *Alpha of Project Mayhem *Deed Name: A Beautiful Lies Revenge *Nickname: Tyler Durden, Batman, Batboss. *Mated to Petra Konstantinova Lukas' Personal Story I was one Known as Lukas Silvermane, I had a family once, a Beautiful wife Named Gwenevere, A little Girl named Danica, and a halfway normal life. I always knew I was suppose to change. I was suppose to be a garou, I just didn't know when. This went on for years. I felt horrible. Like it was my fault that I hadn't yet. I was Born In the Eagle Tears Caern just out side of Indianapolis to Gloria and Raven Silvermane in 1991 I wasn't Trained to be a garou more specifically an ahroun. My mom taught Me Slovak, Romanian, Čerhari Romani and Russian growing up, These were the languages of the region my family came from and She felt it was something I needed to better identify with my heritage. Dad taught me how to fight to defend my self against the monsters when the day came.He taught me of the manipulation, even those of my Tribe. Strange thing I guess seeing as how he was a Judge of Doom. He was always on the hunt for Bringers of The Light that stepped to far across their bounds and broke the litany. I got to hear stories of his Glorious and Wise judgments. There was a day where discouragement hit me. I had just turned 13 Got into my first fight. I was surrounded by some other kids at caern. I had came with my father so he could introduce me to the den parent. The kids thought it would be cool to torment and tease me. I ended up hitting one and the other two jumped on my back. I took a sound beating...hurt them too but in the end the numbers were to much and I didn't shift. I was discouraged as hell. I was Even more when he died in front of me by the hands a fallen garou. Dad didn't tell me his name in time before he past. Simply his was a fallen Bringer of the Light. All attempts to track down this man had failed. By Age 16 mom decided I needed to go find me a woman and breed for the nation. That or she was tired of the constant reminder of my dad that I was to her. We had gotten to the point of Arguing alot. It is what was Honorable. She sent me to Mobile, Alabama to seek out a woman by the Name of Gwenevere Snow. I really didn't want to and even more so I didn't want to leave mom alone. I also didn't have much choice in the matter as Her Father a Elder of the Tribe demanded it to my dads memory and the respect my father had earned. I learned long ago when my Dad damn near took my moms arm for her bitching about leaving the toilet seat up that It was in my best interest to oblige. So i got into my old 1977 Mustang and Drove south. I got there to find her with the same reluctance I had. She had been left to fend for her self when a man tried to claim her and rape her. She found a blade and tore him to pieces. Sometimes men believe they can take what they want. She started out cold but my god though she was beautiful and smart, and had a keen smart ass wit to her.. The way she talked drew me in regardless. The way here eyes sparkled paralyzed me. So i gave in to my reservations and I chased her, got her to trust me, and got her to want me. Once I had her, She instantly warmed to me, For this reason I called her Beautiful Lie....or just Pretty for short. All was well and good. I worked on computers and actually trained with her. It was not a normal relationship by the standards of normal folks but good none the less. When we were at home it was just us. I remember the day I asked her to marry me. She didn't respond to me at first just simply let me slide the ring on her finger, kissed me passionately. About a year later our Little girl was born. With her beaming green eyes and Raven black hair, she was a spiting image of her mother. My life was perfect. Seemed like something was lacking though. For another year after that we had an amazing family and a Smart little girl...with another on the way. She and I Never fought. We kinda just loved each other with all our being. I didn't know everything was about to change. It was Christmas, 2008...She had just gotten back with her Brother Deacon who was a well known Athro. She from work, he was coming back from a successful hive dive with his pack. He looked was a banged up but healing, Nothing a healing talon couldn't fix if it needed it. There was a loud Smash of Glass upstairs. She Jumped with me and we grabbed shot guns to rush to help. Our kid was up there. Gwen just told me she was pregnant again. I had just turned 18. I was not looking forward to this,because pregnant women have rage not the werewolf kind but still. plus you have to deal with mensuration, and hormonal mood swings it doesn't work especially if you want to live. As I came around the corner up stairs i was knocked unconscious by what i don't know.I came around to watching my wife being raped and my daughter dead just outside her arms she was screaming and crying in pain clamouring for her. I felt it finally... All my rage all my anger. My family the life i had come to know and enjoy. No longer waiting for just the shift. The shift finally came and everything went in to a blur of pain and hate inside of me. I had claws a grabbed the famouri that was on top my wife and started tearing into it. Just then Deacon and the BSD busted through the wall also in Crinos. I only managed to take out the famouri during all this before the BSD managed to put down deacon. Then he stalked over to Gwen and cut her throat leaving her to bleed out on my daughter she had managed to crawl to. I went to chase after him but he was gone. I reverted back to homid freaking out over what just happened finally taking control of my self. My wife...my wife left this world in my arms. My Daughter left this world in hers, and My son...never had a chance to enter it. Deacon was near death on the floor. His pack apparently felt his cry on the pack link and came rushing in to find a dead famouri, me sitting there with tattered clothes hanging off me from my shift sobbing holding my wife.....I shifted finally but, it was too late. That fucker, If l ever find him with my dying breath I will end him....He was a bringer and her brothers old alpha....the same one that killed my father. Corrupt bastards in my own tribe. FUCK them the corrupt leaders shall fall. I spent the next year training with the den parent for my right of passage, Fucker whipped me with a silver whip trying to make me forget the. I would never forget there faces. They are all I will ever truly loved or atleast what i knew of love....I I swore will never have a Christmas with out them. Eventually i became quiet....silent. No feeling for them anymore....they were all gone. I wasn't the same person anymore. I stopped going by my Fathers name and took on that of my mother. Gwen's husband died with her that night. Nightwhisper is all that's left. My right of passage was very, very eventful. I got tasked with the mission of tracking wyrm movement in the city with the cub pack, reporting it back then assisting with the planning of the attack. I Found him. That son of a bitch that killed my family i found him walking out of a liqueur store. I wanted to attack I needed to. I didn't I did my duty and tracked him as ordered, That's what Gwennie would have wanted. I then came back with a army of garou and ended him and his entire pack, I took a killing stroke so hard it broke my sword. I was not only given cliath for that killing blow, I was given a scars by my den parent, a fetish scar showing thunders acceptance rare one but one he said i would need none the less, It was call Soul of Lightning, Because i showed i had one. Their death didn't kill me it made me stronger. It made me cold. I am going to continue on....I am gonna kill every single last rapist and wyrm creature out there, be it for Gaia, my self, and in memory of of them. I was named after my pet name for dead wife, She was Beautiful Lie, I am Beautiful Lie's Revenge. Cliath, born under the full moon as was my wife on the same day as her. Child of Grandfather Thunder, Born of Man. Now..I am Lukas Nightwhisper...They will all fear me. Quotables: "So are you saying you might shift into one. Is Dumb Blonde your war form or some shit?" to Petra Konstantinova Category:Characters Category:Shadow Lord Category:Ahroun Category:Deceased